


Lessons

by FrostQueen



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostQueen/pseuds/FrostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing is awkward, especially if it’s a first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meggu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggu/gifts).



“C’mon, Rei-chan! Pout your lips like this!”  
“No! It’s not beautiful!”

Three months had gone by ever since Rei had finally accepted Nagisa’s request. The long days he would wait for him at the entrance after each practice, take the long way home together with him. Rei knew it was easy for both of them, being athletes they were used to more strenuous workouts, but it didn’t help him be at ease every time he glanced over the blonde by his side.

The breeze that rustled his hair made him even more beautiful than Rei wanted to admit so, little by little, he started to encourage Nagisa to walk him every day. One day, the question popped out, after a very red Nagisa held Rei’s hand halfway home. The blush on Rei’s cheeks creeped out, as he hid his face behind his free hand.

“Rei-chan, you’re making me sad!”  
“Don’t be sad, you’re hideous when you’re sad.”  
“Meanie!”

Now Nagisa spent most of his days, convincing him to kiss his lips. The subtle hints were far too discreet for Rei to pick up, so he resorted to a more drastic method; asking him bluntly while they walked the path that joined them.

At first, it almost seemed that he would be able to get one, but Rei backed out at the last instant, his face was practically a tomato. There were other ways for Nagisa to get the kiss he wanted so badly, but he didn’t want to do anything Rei didn’t consent first. He liked to tease him, but didn’t want to do anything that could strain the relationship.

“You don’t have to look, just put your lips like this!”  
“There isn’t any sense in closing my eyes to do a physical action.”  
“Rei-chan, just stop thinking for a moment.”

Rei couldn’t understand what was so fascinating about sharing germs through saliva, neither why Nagisa was so fixated on doing it. It was also extremely embarrassing to do it, even away from prying eyes.

But after a couple months of asking, Rei was sort of considering. It would be over as fast as it would’ve begun, and Nagisa would stop nagging him for one. He analyzed the situation and it would be a definite win for him.

“Very well.”  
“What?! You’ll do it, Rei-chan?!”  
“Only if you promise that there will be no more kissing after this.”  
“Rei-chan!”

Reluctantly, Nagisa accepted the deal, at least he would get he so well deserved kiss he had been anticipating these past three months.

Pouting his lips, the blonde couldn’t help but suppress a laugh at the vision in front of him; Rei with his eyes closed, and his lips popping out like a fish. Not wanting to lose his balance and he was on supporting himself on the tip of his feet to reach Rei’s lips.

He approached slowly at first, barely touching when he paused for a bit, unsure of what to do. The waiting bothered Rei, who didn’t know why the boy that wanted to kiss him so badly a few minutes ago, was hesitating now. He closed the gap, and their lips finally touched. It was a mess, none of them seemed to know the mechanics of a kiss, and so they just stood there, not moving.

Nagisa opened his eyes first, and just wanted to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation, two rookies who had never kissed in their lives. The thoughts in his mind were mainly thanking that nobody was there to see their sad attempt.

Rei was the one that broke off the kiss, and his face was even redder than before which surprised the blonde in front of him. Adjusting his glasses, his feet resumed his walk home. Nagisa smiled and grabbed his hand, following him.

“That was embarrassing.”  
“We need more training.”  
“I-I wouldn’t oppose it.”

The blonde smiled at his words, now all he had to do was invite him over or invite himself to Rei’s house where all the training would come to a start.


End file.
